In the past gravity flow IV's were generally used when intravenous fluids needed to be administered to a patient. During the past several years, however, most IV poles have been equipped with IV pumps. With the addition of an IV pump to an IV pole it is now not possible to put the IV pump-equipped IV poles on the beds or wheelchairs used to transport a patient. Consequently, it is now awkward for a nurse or attendant to both simultaneously push the wheelchair and pull the IV pump equipped pole while also at the same time keep the IV tubing free from the wheels of the wheelchair. Similarly, a patient who attempts to be independently mobile would encounter, and have a tougher time overcoming, the same problems.
Also these IV pump equipped poles tend to be top heavy and are capable of being toppled.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus to avoid the foregoing problems of the prior art.